Finding a user interface color that is suitable with respect to an image that appears in a user interface can be a difficult endeavor. For example, a user may have a background image as part of their user interface and may wish for other visible portions in the interface to be of a suitable, perhaps closely matching color with respect to the image. Typically, in order to find such a color, the user must manually sample available colors, hoping to find one that is suitable. Unfortunately, given the large number of potential color choices, and the diversity of colors and color shades often found in even smaller images, this method places a heavy burden on the user and may likely not produce the best results. For example, RGB, a common color definition scheme, provides for up to 16,777,216 (24-bit) possible discrete colors or color shades, This makes the task of finding the right color akin to searching for a needle in a haystack. Attempts to make this task easier by reducing the available colors have been unsatisfactory because they still leave the user with an unwieldy number of colors to manually choose from. For example, a palletized color scheme contains up to 256 possible colors. Similarly, methods for blending or otherwise combining various colors from an image are also unsatisfactory because the result is often a color shade that is unsuitable and not prominently found in the image itself.